This specification relates to template compilation.
A template processor can combine a template with data to produce a result document. A result document can be, for example, a web page. A template can be written using a templating language. The template processor can process the code in the template, connect to a data source, and can, for example, replace placeholders included in the template with data obtained from the data source. A template processor can execute, for example, on a web server or in a web browser.